Ripped in two
by Bondage Princess
Summary: What happens when Jasper decides hes falling in love with Bella and Bella starts to feel the same when edwards jealousy gets out of hand? I do not own twilight please review all chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ripped in half  
a twilight fanfic

"Edward calm down he just asked me a question about the homework"

"You didnt hear his thoughts Bella hes so annoying" Edward complained.

"Ug whatever Edward" Bella replied going upstairs to her room in the Cullen home.

It has been weeks now Edward finding every little thing to make me get ticked off first its of course who else but Mike then complaining about Angela and everyone else who i spoke to even his own family.

There was a knock at the door "Who is it?"

"Its Jasper, may i come in...hes gone dont worry"

"Yes" i replied urgently

Then jasper quickly came in took me in his arms and kissed me "Hello love how are you?" he asked with a bright and gorgeous smile.

fastforward

Ok so im pretty sure your wondering what in the world is going on, So it all started not about a month after Edward and i became engaged. He went off to hunt for a while but didnt want to leave me

in the home alone so he asked Jasper to stay with me which he did so i thought you know why not try and get along with my future vampire brother in law. I was looking at wedding dresses and table

settings alice of course asked me to choose but i didnt see a point i knew alice would pick what she liked, so i went downstairs and saw Jasper just sitting their quietly watching tv.

"Hey jasper whats up?"

"Oh hey Bella nothing just watching...something i dont know what"

I laughed he was watching mtv The Hills "So Jasper can i ask you something?"

"Sure anything"

"Tell me some stories of your past you know anything"

Then for a few hours jasper told me storys of the Civil War anf of course the vampire wars he seemed so into telling the stories they made him smile i smiled too.

Then a few hours later of Jasper and i watching the Hills Edward came home and i hugged jasper and thanked him for hanging out with me and i ran to Edward right into his arms and kissed him.

Jaspers view

Id spent some time with Bella and i liked it she was very intresting i could see why Edward was in love with her shes so pretty amazing cute laugh and i was thinking that and of course Edward picked up on it.

_"Ahem jasper?! dude!"_

I quickly ran up the stairs and blocked away my thoughts.

Edward and bella

"What was that about?" Bella asked

"Hes thinking of you!" edward replied with a snarl

"Um ok"

"Doesnt that bother you bella?"

"No it doesnt" Then Edward started going on and on how it bothered him and his jealously started coming out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two twilight fanfic

So as his jealousy ragged on and on and just on forever i started hanging out with jasper more.

"WOULD YOU JUST UGG!!" Bella screamed as she ran upstairs to her room in the cullen home. About less than 30 seconds later Edward was off in his volvo to _"clear his mind"_

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door "May I come in?" Jasper asked

"Of course" i replied

"Another fight i sensed"

"Yes well Mike newtons mind is one of...nastyness"

"Wow why is Edward continously pushing you off the deep end he should be happy to have you your amazing sweet nice pretty and just so.." Jasper stopped and just starred out the window thinking.

I came up behind him and hugged him.

He hugged me back "It will be ok Bella it will be better soon"

But weeks no months on end passed by and nothing got better on News Years day it was the worst blow up ever.

"FUCKING HELL BELLA COME ON YOU DIDNT HEAR HIS THOUGHTS!" Edward screamed so loudly it echohed through the house.

"For the last damn time Edward i dont care what they were thinking if me loving you doesnt calm your damn jealousy then i guess you dont care"

"Screw you Bella" Edward responded and stormed out of the house.

Bella just slumped down beside the window and let out a few tears and the door opened a moment later.

"Bella are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yes no i dont truely know Jasper all this fighting just he wont stop it i dont i..i" Bella began sobbing and couldnt even finish.

Jasper kneeled down and hugged Bella and held her close "Shh its ok bella"

They both looked up at each other and their eyes met Jasper tightened his arms around Bella and she slide her arms around his neck then very gently Jaspers lips met onto Bellas and his lips moved perfectly against

hers and jasper didnt hold back onto bella and neither did she on him and when they pulled away they were just mystified and stayed their held against each other.

From those days on whenever Edward and i had a fight i would look for Jasper more than anyone else in fact i dont think i would even go to anyone else but him.

I became very dependent on him as he did to me but i didnt mind it. There was only one big problem.

Everytime Jasper and I would kiss of course Edward would pick up on it in fact he almost did thats how more fights broke out so Jasper did his best to block his thoughts but eventually we all know that owuld fail...


	3. Chapter 3

It was a day like any other Edward and i continuously kept fighting day by day i just ignored it i actually started ignoring Edward alot.

At one point we just had one huge blow out it was so ridiculous.

"Why are you acting like this Edward where is all this jealousy coming from i dont understand it" Id finally gotten the courage to try and talk this out with

Edward...as Jasper had suggested.

"Oh i dont know Bella maybe from the way my gf acts around other guys!"

"If your saying in anyway that im skanky or trying to get another guy walk out the damn fucking door Edward."

There was a minute the longest minute of my life and Edward got up and walked out the door without saying a single word.

I leaned against the wall and sat down. Not missing a beat there was a knock on the door and in Jasper came and wrapped his arms around me tight.

"Hes an idiot Bella dont listen to him your amazing and the best person that could walk into a persons life"

I smiled at Jasper and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you for everything."

"Its my pleasure Bella im always gonna be here to catch you when your falling down" He smiled and i couldnt help but blush millions of shades of red.

He slid his arms around my waist i slide mine around his shoulders and we kept kissing each other not stopping for anything. About 15 minutes passed

we hadent stopped. Theyre were footsteps coming up the stairs but we paid no attention.

"Bella look im sor..." the voice broke off.

Jasper and i looked up it was Edward, my eyes filled with tears i couldnt even look up at Edward.

"I should have figured" Edward responded. "This is so lovely my brother and my so called gf here in our room proving what I had known all along thank

you so much Bella!" He simply walked away to go tell everyone what I'd done.

I started to cry "This is all my fault Jasper im so sorry Alice everyone will hate me im so so sorry" i rambled on and on.

He looked at me with disapproving eyes "Dont be sorry its my fault too and we'll get through this together Bella because i love you."

I smiled a little "I love you too Jasper."

Alice just stood in the doorway looking so sad and depressed then everyone else just happen to walk in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jasper...how how could you?" Alice said running out of the room as fast as she could. Jasper just hung his head in shame what more could he have done?

Emmett's face looked very disapproving angry confused "wow just yeah" is all he could manage to say before just leaving the room to talk to Alice.

Carlisle and Esme simply looked understanding and walked away. "Ug can someone find me some pink nail polish like now?" Rosalie complained not even glancing in the room.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure I guess we can leave or just stay and let people get used to us" I suggested wondering what his reaction would be.

"I think it's better that we do leave for now at least" Jasper responded.

"What should I tell Charlie?"

"Tell him that you've decided to leave Forks and travel for about a year or more" Jasper responded, but as I looked in his eyes I knew what he meant.

"Really Jasper you mean it?" I asked excited.

"Absolutely Bella!" he smiled and he made me blush and I hugged him tight.

We ran out to his car hand in hand to go pack my things and tell Charlie I'm leaving I needed to properly say goodbye to him.

"Stay here Jasper I wont be too long" I kissed his chick left the car and ran inside the house to pack. I tossed everything in one suitcase then I heard the door open I looked at the clock 6:30pm. "_Charlie's home its time" _I thought to myself.

"Bells Bells are you home?" Charlie asked.

I ran downstairs with my suitcase "Dad we need to talk."

"Bella where are you going?"

"I'm going away dad I'm going to travel for a few years I will be back but I have to go now" I explained to him on the verge of tears I didn't want to leave my father but I had to.

"Bella please don't you're my daughter don't leave yet I love you" Charlie responded.

"I love you to dad but I have to do this I'll write you every week and call everyday I promise." I hugged my father goodbye "Be safe dad I love you I'll be back in a few years trust me." Then I walked out the door put my suitcase in Jaspers car and we headed off in a random direction to start our life at last.


	5. Chapter 5

We drove half way to Toronto Canada then Jasper sensed something was wrong and he pulled over and I just let it out I broke down. "W-w-w-hy did this happen why did things go to hell with Edward why do I have to leave my father why why is everything going to hell Jasper why why?" I cried.

Jasper held me tight telling me everything was going to be alright. He tried to calm me down sending waves of calm to me but I told him to knock it off.

**Jaspers POV**

I couldn't stand watching Bella like this I had to do something but she wouldn't allow me I held her tight while she cried her eyes looked so bloodshot and she looked about ready to pass out from the crying. An hour passed and she was crying just as hard as before I looked up at her. "Bella stop please you need to stop"

"I don't think I can Jasper not by myself" Bella replied between sobs. Jasper sent waves of calm through Bella now she was just sniffling. I held her tight and looked into her eyes. "Listen to me Bella were gonna be okay no ones gonna be mad at us for whats happened except for Edward and Alice were gonna be okay I promise give it time and we will be okay."

"I hope so Jasper I really do hope so I just wonder what they are thinking and how Charlie is" Bella responded.

"I know that you and I and everyone else will be fine now just go to sleep" With that I sent Bella feelings of sleepiness and she quietly sat back in the passengers seat and drifted off to sleep.

**Edwards POV**

_"I should have seen this coming with Jaspers thoughts and his constant blocking of thoughts and he and Bella talking more and more each day" "The way he looked at her and she at him and just everything with my jealousy and DAMN IT!"_

Alice's_** POV**___

"Why just how why Jasper? Wasn't I good enough for you did I do something wrong?

There was a quick knock on my door "Come in Edward."

"I'm sorry about all this Alice it's all my fault that this has happened to both of us I..I'm so sorry Alice." Edward told me then just walked out the door and left.

I couldn't take it the pain the hurt the betrayal was to much to bear all at once I broke down on the floor dry sobbing loudly.

**Charlie's POV**

"_Now just what in the world Is going on first Bella's with Edward now she ran off with Jasper to be happier?" "I don't understand it but shes 18 I could rush after her but she said she would return I'll have to trust her judgment...i just hope she does whats right for her" _

I sat down and turned on the game and popped something in the microwave and boiled water to make it seem as if Bella was somehow still there even if she wasn't.__

**Next day with Jasper and Bella**__

I woke up next to Jasper in a huge room I didn't remember being in. "Jasper?"

"Good morning Bells do you feel better?"

"I'm a lot better just all the drama from yesterday caught up to me" I responded calmly.

"I understand it's okay were with each other here"

"Jazz where are we exactly?" I asked looking around.

"The Toronto house the family has here" Jasper responded nonchalantly

"Oh"

"Bella your, your not wanting to be with Edward are you because with all the crying that happened I'm just left with the impression that you still want him?"

I looked at Jasper with confused and sort of angry eyes.  
_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I have not been writing to my story very often I have not had enough time to be writing. Either school or friends have been using my time so I will write asap!


End file.
